


The 24 Hours Together

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: And warlock's demons in general are like service dogs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Forced to share everything for day, Going from fuck to love, Handcuffed Together, Lot of sex talks, Repressed Feelings, Sex as a conversation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Warlock's felstalker are like domestic dogs, Warlocks ocs, change of heart, lot of fights, they are both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Maiev warned Illidan, if he gets out of her sight again, she will shackle him.He wasn't really expecting the Warden to put her threat into motion.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The 24 Hours Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Here's a story that I wanted to write for a while and honestly, it must have gone through every genre possible until I settled for the story that you are going to read.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it ^^
> 
> PS: Formatting the fic had actually been hell, so if you spot some error in it, please forgive me and leave a comment to warn me? For some reason, I had to redo all the formatting as I published it instead of simply do a copy/paste from word... That's weird.

“Illidan!”

The name echoed through the battleground in a screech, making the Demon Hunter laugh, only interrupted when he slew a demon trying to rip out his arms. Far away, the Warden’s armor was shining, but also getting closer with every second, and Illidan thought it would be funny to keep getting further instead, forcing the Warden to keep running after him. A Felstalker jumped on him and he simply cut it in half, throwing the carcass on the woman’s path, acting as if it wasn’t calculated at all while he avoided looking directly at her, despite that her anger could be felt from miles around her. Following that action, Illidan jumped towards a group of imps, his Warglaives cutting through them easily. Suddenly, he felt an imminent threat coming from behind, but he barely had the time to turn around to defend himself, that a hand grabbed his horn and forced him on his knees. And on the other side of the hand, there was Maiev.

“Maiev!” Illidan joyfully said, grinning as his spectral sight allowed him to see how furious the Warden was. “I think I heard you say my name but with all those noises coming from the fight, I couldn’t be sure.”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” she growled in his face. “You know the rules, you have to stay in my sight so I can intervene when you’ll try to betray us again!”

“Oh please,” he groaned. “I promised I won’t do that, isn’t it enough?”

“No.”

Before they could continue the conversation, a Felstalker tried to jump on them, but Maiev threw a knife right at the heart, the demon dropping dead on the floor.

“I hate those things,” Maiev muttered before going back to Illidan. “No, I don’t trust you and I will never do it! I saw what you were capable of, and this is why I won’t let you alone until your next death.”

“In that case, please kill me right now, it’ll be less painful.”

“I won’t give you that pleasure,” she retorted, pushing his face away as she finally freed him from her grasp.

“So, what kind of pleasure can you give then?” He taunted her with a smirk.

He saw her hand raised in a fist, but she stopped herself before hitting his face, mostly because a beholder tried to interrupt them and Maiev slashed him with her Crescent before it could reach them. Then, she turned once again to Illidan, still smiling mischievously at her. 

“Listen well Illidan!” she warned him. “Get out of my sight once again, and I swear I will shackle you!”

“Please Maiev,” he chuckled. “You already used that threat in the Cathedral and it went nowhere, find something else if you want to scare me into obedience.”

With those words, he openly laughed at the Warden’s face and his wings spread in his back as he took off to reach an Inquisitor minding its own business outside the battleground. From where he left, Maiev was still standing, shaking with anger that Illidan wasn’t taking her seriously and she knew she was going to make him pay. She took out a pair of handcuffs from her cloak and looked at them, shining brightly. Those had been forged by herself with one objective in mind, completely restraining Illidan. The handcuff would neutralize all magic and they were strong enough that they couldn’t be broken, even if the demon was metamorphosing into a beast. She wasn’t sure it would really do that, as she never got to try them, but it wasn’t going to stop her now. Illidan was laughing at her, thinking she would never put her threat into motion? Then he was going to get really surprised. Maiev turned towards Illidan’s position, in time to see him taking down a Felguard and she smiled as she blinked towards him.

On his side, Illidan was still laughing at Maiev’s threat. He knew that she wouldn’t do anything because Khadgar’s influence was restraining her, and he had a lot of fun playing with her knowing that fact. Unless he was really doing something overly dangerous, Maiev had no right to lay a hand on him, even if it hadn’t stopped her from punching him from times to times. But otherwise, he could do anything, and taunting the Warden was his current way of having fun. A second Inquisitor showed up, dozens of floating eyes accompanying him but Illidan didn’t care. He took off his blindfold and simply blasted them all to ashes with an eyebeam and he smiled victoriously.

Then, he felt something grabbing his right arm, and he knew something was wrong. He had expected Maiev to come and once again try to scold him to have run away, but instead of the metallic hand, it was warm skin that held him. But he barely had the time to look on the side that he finally felt the cold of metal on his skin, a thin metal encircling his right wrist. He finally got to look at his hand and saw the detailed craft of the handcuff locked on his skin, and by following the chain, he found Maiev on the other side, the other circle closed on her left wrist. The warm hand got quickly explained as she took off the gauntlet to put the handcuff directly on her skin, and that’s what he had felt. He kept looking up until he reached her face, but it was only her eyes, defying him with a “told-you-so” look.

Actually, Illidan had no idea how to react. He was indeed handcuffed to the Warden now, as she threatened, and he was completely dumbfounded that she followed through it. The only thing he could do, was to gesture silently, showing his wrist and handcuff to Maiev, until he could finally make a sound.

“Seriously?!”

“If you seriously think that I would be joking after ten thousand years, then it’s your problem,” she replied, the sound of a faint smile tainting her voice.

“And how do I fight like that?!” 

Maiev shrugged as she took out a knife, throwing it into an Imp trying to sneak on them.

“Like that, or you let me do the fight.”

Illidan laughed hollowly, clearly not amused. 

“I hope you have the key,” he growled.

“Of course, I have the key!” she replied, rolling her eyes to the sky. “I’m only proving to you that I have to be taken seriously and then, I will take those out. It’s not for pleasure that I’m doing that.”

“I would doubt it, your sense of pleasure seems slightly off and it wouldn’t surprise me that it’s one of your twisted ways –”

A hand found his face, and strangely enough, it was his own. With a fast movement of her arm, Maiev succeeded to make him hit himself instead of doing it herself and it stopped him completely. Deep down, he knew that every minute spent tied to Maiev was going to be awful. 

“Once we are done with this fight, I’ll take the handcuff out. Just be careful to not die,” she spat at him.

“If I die, you die with me,” he growled, massaging his face where he hit himself with his free hand.

Maiev opened her mouth, ready to verbally attack him once again, but the sound of a Nathrezim calling for a retreat inside the Sentinax stopped her in her tracks. All the lasting demons either used their wings to go back to safety, either used the portals to reach the ship looming over the Shore. Suddenly, everything was calm, almost surreal. The adventurers who came to help to fight the demons began to leave, sounding relieved that the fight was finally over and ready to get a break back in Deliverance Point. 

“So,” growled Illidan, shaking the handcuffed arm to get Maiev’s attention. “The fight is over, take that thing off or I will make you regret it.”

Maiev groaned a little and quickly span on herself, taking Illidan with her and he lost his balance, falling on the ground. Face first. She chuckled and went to search for the key inside her cloak and its little hidden pocket. Finally, she took it out and showed it to Illidan, proudly.

“See? You had nothing to be scared of. And honestly, if you think I want to spend one minute more handcuffed to you, it’s mean you have massively underestimated me.”

Illidan simply growled, rubbing rubbles from his face as he sat, he put his right arm up in the air, waiting for the deliverance. But as Maiev brought the key to her wrist, something bumped into her, almost making her fall and the key dropped on the floor with a metallic shrill. The Felstalker that had run into her quickly turned around as it heard the sound and began to shake his tail happily as he ran back to Maiev.

“Kaphoom!” shouted a young gnome. “Don’t bother mister and ma’am.”

The Warden turned around to look at the gnome running towards them, a warlock from his clothes, and how he talked to the Felstalker. She shrugged it off but still muttered on how the Warlock should keep an eye on his pets, especially if they were from a demonic origin, then she proceeded to look back towards the key. But as she locked her eyes on it, the Felstalker got suddenly interested in that shiny thing of the ground and swallowed it in one lick, all in the span of a few seconds. 

For almost the first time in her life, Maiev didn’t move, unable to act as she looked at the Felstalker, still happily shaking its tail and not bothered in the slightest that it had just eaten some metal. Then, she met the ground as Illidan jumped on the demon and grabbed its jaws.

“Spit it out! Spit!” He ordered as he desperately tried to strangle the pet and get back the key.

Maiev growled loudly, her face on the ground like Illidan before her, and took out a knife that she stuck in the ground. A small scream was heard, coming from the gnome as he ran to his pet and quickly grabbed it away from Illidan, and Maiev’s knife, holding it under the front legs. It made the Felstalker happy as it tried to lick his owner.

“I’m sorry! Sorry!” He quickly said, eye-siding the knife with fear in his eyes. “He didn’t mean to! Please don’t kill him! Kaphoom didn’t think bad!”

Then, he held it in front of him, gently wiggling him.

“Bad Kaphoom! Bad!” He scolded. “You can’t eat things off the ground, that’s not nice.”

The Felstalker shook his tail harder and its head fell on the side, clearly not understanding what the gnome was saying, and it only made Illidan and Maiev angrier. Now that she got her face off the ground, as Illidan himself got up, she dragged the hybrid with her until she reached the gnome and she grabbed his shoulders, trying really hard to not dig the claws in the skin.

“I need the key,” she said in a strangely calm tone, clearly threatening the poor Warlock.

“Please, don’t hurt Kaphoom, I’m sorry,” the gnome replied, all of his body shaking from fear.

“The key,” added Illidan in a growl, his eyes shining bright with anger.

“Sorry, he ate it…It’s…” began the gnome, looking rapidly between the two elves, trying to step back. “I…We need to wait.”

“What?!” They both screamed at the same time.

The gnome swallowed hard, suddenly regretting every step that led him to be at that place, at that exact moment.

“We won’t be able to get back the key like that,” he explained. “We need to wait for Kaphoom to get it out from his body. Probably not until tomorrow morning.”

“Are you serious?!” Shouted Illidan, throwing his arms out in frustration, almost hitting Maiev in the face.

“I’m sorry,” whispered the gnome. “I’ll be in Deliverance Point in the morning to bring you the key.”

And with those words, the gnome began to run away from the two furies and they had no other choice but to let him do it. After all, they still couldn’t believe that it was happening and they stood there, in silence, for a good moment, until Illidan broke the silence.

“You!” he said, pointing to Maiev as he grabbed her by the arms to raise her to his level, slightly shaking her. “Tell me you have a double!”

Maiev only groaned and looked on the side, frowning.

“I…I only had one key,” she admitted, still not looking at him.

He took a really deep breath and gently put her back on the ground, despite that the need to just throw her away had been strong, but he was aware that if he did it, he would fall with her. Then, he raised his right arm and put his hand into a fist, still breathing calmly.

“Well, in that case, I’ll use some brute strength,” he muttered.

And he stood there, eyes closed, fist raised, but nothing was happening.

“Don’t bother, I made them so they would neutralize your metamorphosis,” Maiev explained, raising her eyes to the sky. “You really think I would handcuff you with something weak?”

He said nothing and simply glared at the Warden.

“Well, I simply need to blink out of them,” she continued, not even looking at Illidan.

As she looked towards the horizon, Maiev bounced twice on her feet, slightly shaking her arms in the process, as if she was getting herself ready for a bigger run. Then, she canalized her powers granted by the Goddess Elune, and she jumped in front of her, thinking about teleporting a few feet away. But her left arm knocked her off her feet and she slipped, falling on the ground with an Illidan unfazed by the demonstration, still standing and linked to the Warden by the handcuff. On the ground, her left arm up in the air by the shackle, Maiev looked at the sky, confused as to why she didn’t succeed in blinking away.

“The magic suppressant…” she growled as she put her free arm over her face in shame.  
Over her, Illidan had a rictus.

“So…You made handcuff that would have suppressed all magic from me and stopped me from metamorphosing?” He counted. “If I didn’t know you, I would claim it’s kinky.

But maybe I don’t know –”

Her fist found his face and she sent them both on the ground, only for them to start arguing again.

Two hours later, they finally walked into Deliverance Point, their linked wrists cleverly hidden by Maiev’s cloak. They weren’t even looking at each other and instead, tried to walk at the same pace to not give away their shame too quickly. If it wasn’t for Khadgar almost running to them, clearly worried.

“Illidan! Maiev!” the Archmage shouted, bringing too much attention to the two commandants. “Where were you?! It’s been almost three hours that the fight is over!”

“It doesn’t concern you,” spat Maiev, ready to walk away, if it wasn’t for Illidan standing still.

“It does,” simply replied Khadgar. “You are both leading the Army of Legionfall and we cannot afford to lose any of you.”

“Don’t worry, there’s currently no way that one of us gets lost,” Illidan laughed, even if he was clearly glaring at Maiev.

“Shut the fuck up Illidan,” she replied, discreetly forcing on her arms to get Illidan to move.

But no luck for her, Illidan wasn’t ready to let her do what she wanted, and even less to let her insult him without doing something.

“Excuse you,” he said, calmly and with a mischievous smile.

“Not until you learn to shut up!” 

“Excuse you,” he repeated, his smile getting bigger.

“I said no.”

“Last chance, Maiev, excuse you,” he warned.

“You wish!”

“Illidan! Maiev!” Groaned Khadgar, exhausted by the two elves. “Could you please –”

The hybrid suddenly stretched, faking a loud yawn as he put his right arm as high as he could, resulting in Maiev’s cloak falling from their arms and from Maiev herself to suddenly hanging above the ground, her feet not even touching it. And the handcuff clearly visible, linking their wrists together.

“What’s that?” asked Khadgar, perfectly recognizing a pair of shackles, but being mostly surprised to see it in use.

“Oh, that?” Playfully said Illidan despite that his smile was long gone, pointing at the irons on his wrist. “Maiev just made us friendship’s bracelet, they look nice no?”

“Illidan,” she growled loudly, insisting on the last syllable.

“And look, if I shake my arm, she wiggles,” kept going Illidan, not caring anymore about the situation and only wanting to humiliate Maiev.

To prove his words, he shook his arm and like announced, Maiev’s body began to wave, her feet still up in the air. 

“I’m going to kill you,” she threatened, grabbing his arm with her free hand to get closer.

“You won’t,” he replied. “Or you’ll have to drag a literal dead body all day.”  
Maiev tried to retort something but she had to admit that he was right and that she couldn’t kill him yet. But now that their little problem was out for everyone to see, and that they had nothing left to hide, the Warden was ready to make his life into a new Twisting Nether. If it wasn’t for Khadgar interrupting her first.

“How did it happen?” he sighed.

“Maiev thought it would be funny,” Illidan explained, turning towards the woman on the last word, the irony tainting his voice. “And obviously, she lost the only key –”

“I haven’t lost it!” she interrupted. “We only need to wait for the Warlock to bring it back!”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he’ll do it and not run away when he can’t get it back,” he retorted, rolling his eyes.

“If he dares to do that, you can be sure that I will hunt him down,” she threatened.

“Please, do. It’ll give me a vacation.”

Khadgar sighed a little more, wondering what he did in his life to deserve those two and all of their shenanigans. Or if it could be that one of his ancestors cursed the generations that would follow and suddenly, he had no doubts that his ancestors run into them and that the curse was that they would always cross path. He quickly shook his head to get that idea out of his mind and got his attention back to the two elves.

Maiev had grabbed Illidan’s forearm to get more leverage and had a foot over his throat despite that he was clearly trying to get her as far from him as he could. They were still bickering and it was obvious that it would be a really long day.

“So, what will you do?” Asked Khadgar, interrupting them.

“Well,” began Illidan, a foot in his face and Maiev’s claws desperately trying to grab him. “We have to wait for the morning and get back the key. In the meantime, guess I’ll have to keep Maiev safe.”

“Shut up or I will kill you in your sleep,” she replied, her gauntlets scratching his skin but not enough to make him bleed.

“That would be low, even for you.”

As Khadgar watched the two commandants and the shackles between them, he wondered why they would wait for the morning and not go to a blacksmith directly. After all, they had a few just in Deliverance Point, and he had no doubt that some would be talented enough to make a new key in a few hours, if not breaking them right away. But if they had decided to play some stupid games and inflict themselves with that punishment, it was their problem. 

“Good luck then,” he simply said, shrugging off and making his way to Velen to warn him about the situation.

The afternoon went calmer than expected. 

Illidan and Maiev were standing at their place in Deliverance Point, albeit next to each other for once, and they kept giving missions to the adventurers passing by, as if nothing was bothering them. If it wasn’t that they were standing way too close to each other and that the shiny handcuff going from one wrist to another was hard to miss, but everyone knew better than pointing it out. They were laughing about it once far away, but in front of them, they pretended to not see and a few of them would even ask Khadgar what it was about. 

Obviously, even if they were appearing calmer than they were, little accidents would happen. A face meeting the ground when the others made a bigger movement with their arm, usually intentionally. Illidan hitting himself in the face when he tries to make a joke or simply speak to Maiev. The Warden being suddenly swept off the ground as Illidan starts to tell a story and decides to use his arms to tell that story better. Without forgetting about the constant bickering, sometimes leading to a scream or two. 

But strangely enough, it was going well.

When the evening came, they had yet another argument. It began with Illidan, yawning loudly as he stretched, once again, carrying Maiev above the ground, followed by a curse from the woman. Obviously, that day, Illidan had stretched more than in ten thousand years, and he always had a smirk once he was feeling Maiev swinging from his arm.

“I hope they got Mushan’s meat tonight,” he casually said as he put back Maiev on the ground. “That’s surprisingly good.”

Maiev quickly dusted her legs, forcing Illidan to lean over her.

“I’m not hungry,” she replied, glaring at him. “No, I’m actually exhausted and I would prefer going to sleep now. At least, the key will be there sooner.”

“Believe me,” he warned with a mischievous smile. “You want me to eat now, or you will regret it later.”

She quickly grabbed him by the neck, using only one hand to lower him at her level as she put his face in front of hers.

“Try anything and I’m strangling you in your sleep,” she whispered with a threatening tone.

“Nice, you’re already in the spirit,” he chuckled, perfectly knowing she hated the situation.

“I could strangle you now,” she added as she moved her hand to his throat, her eyes telling him that she wasn’t lying.

“Could you at least wait for me to eat something? Or that there’s no one around?” He said as he showed the few uncomfortable witnesses that were still around. “I know you’ve got some kinks, but I wouldn’t have expected that doing it in public was one of your things.”

Her fist met his face and it got him to shut up, despite that he was still smiling. Usually, he wouldn’t tease Maiev so much, and even less being so obvious. But today, he couldn’t care less. She had forced him into a humiliating situation and he was hating every second of it, so he wasn’t going to give her peace. He wasn’t even sure he would leave her alone once they would be out of the handcuff, and nothing would stop him, not even a fist in his face. Mostly because he knew that Maiev couldn’t really do whatever she wanted and that it was driving her crazy. It was obvious that he would take advantage of that. 

“Besides making me right,” he muttered with the fist still over his face. “Can we move towards the resting area? I want my dinner.”

“You don’t need to eat, you never do it,” she said through her teeth, her body almost shaking from the anger. “You just want to do it to annoy me and humiliate me even more.”

“First, I still need to eat, just less. Second, you simply skip every meal yourself so you never saw me eat. Third…Yes. But I do want to eat.”

“Wait for us to be separated, and I’ll make your life a real hell,” she whispered. “Anything that you could have lived before will be nothing next to what I’ll do.”

“As if you would really do something,” he laughed, not caring about the fist pushing harder on his nose.

“Illidan! Maiev!” interrupted Khadgar who came back after an adventurer warned him about the argument.

“What?!” Maiev barked at the Archmage, keeping her fist in Illidan’s face.

Khadgar sighed loudly, expressing his discontentment over the two other commandants and looked at them, really wondering if he shouldn’t bring them to a blacksmith himself, as he became sure that one of them wouldn’t see the next rising sun. But before he could voice his concern, Illidan grabbed Maiev wrist and got her fist out of the way by himself and he stood up, a thin line of blood dripping from his nostrils.

“Understood, we’re going,” he said before that Khadgar could add anything.

Then, he began to walk, well decided to leave the place and to get something to eat. Behind him, Maiev stumbled from the suddenness of the movement and had to run a little to reach him and meet his pace, otherwise, he would have dragged her body on the ground all through the place. And as they did that, he used his free arm to brush his face, getting rid of the blood from his nose, but as he saw it shining on his forearm, he frowned. Then, he leaned towards Maiev and showed her the dried blood.

“I will make you pay for that,” he whispered, pointing at it.

Her only reply was a groan as she pushed away his arm, looking away. She wasn’t regretting that last punch, even if she went easy on him, and she would do it again if that bastard was giving her the chance. Meanwhile, Illidan was thinking about how to punish her. He wasn’t sure right now, especially that depending on what Maiev would do, it could end up being regrettable and it wasn’t really his objective, he just wanted her off his back. But at the same time, he couldn’t stop thinking that no matter what he would do, she wouldn’t get off his back. 

They arrived at the resting area and once again, Illidan led the way, forcing Maiev to follow him, and he went directly for the food. He got himself meat, complaining that the last Mushan’s steak was already gone; bread; and a bottle of wine, well decided to enjoy the meal as slow as possible. Especially that Maiev just kept looking away and didn’t take anything to eat. They went to a free table where they sat and Illidan got the surprise to see Maiev taking her helmet off, shaking her head to get rid of the pesky strands of hair falling on her face. Thinking about it, Illidan realized he could have probably counted the numbers of time he saw her face on his fingers and it surprised him that she would do such thing in the open. But instead of commenting on it, and most likely start an argument again that would prevent him from eating, he directly attacked the meat. 

At his side, Maiev put her face in her hand that wasn’t linked to Illidan while her other hand moved with Illidan. She looked away, annoyed that all of her plans for the evening had been crushed to death, by herself nonetheless, and she couldn’t stop wondering how to put a stop at everything. All that she wanted, was to sleep until the morning, get back her precious key, and dump Illidan over a cliff. But obviously, Illidan was having none of that and she was sure he was actually enjoying the situation more than he pretended. She quickly eye-sided the bottle of wine and she cursed him. He was perfectly aware that she was forbidden from purchasing alcohol in Deliverance Point, after Khadgar realized that she was almost buying a bottle every hour to stack them in her tent. Meaning that she had to travel to Dalaran to get alcohol, and then, not get caught by Khadgar. She stretched over the table, faking a yawn to make Illidan believes she was just tired, and as fast as she could, she snatched the bottle. Thankfully, it was already opened and she brought it to her mouth, drinking as much as she could.

The feeling of the wine going down her throat could have made her cry at that moment. This was exactly what she needed to deal with the fact that she couldn’t get away from Illidan for a few more hours, and the warm wine was comforting. And eventually, if she could just get drunk, like blackout drunk, it would probably help her to go through the night. But her brief bliss quickly got cut out as Illidan tried to reach for the bottle and that she had to react by putting it away from him.

“Too late. That’s mine now,” she said, putting a hand between them and bringing back the bottle to her lips.

He quickly got the hand out of the way and grabbed her arm, preventing her from drinking more. 

“You know you can’t drink,” he growled, bringing her close to him.

“I can’t buy,” she smiled at him. “But you were the one to buy it, and I didn’t give you money for the bottle, so I have all the right to drink.”

“Don’t play on words!”

She kept smiling at him, but when she tried to drink a little more and realized that his grasp over her arm was too strong, she changed her plan. As she looked at him right in the eyes, she used all of her strength to throw the bottle away and it broke against a pole, spilling what was left of the wine of the ground. Illidan had watched the bottle going from her hand to the pole, but he couldn’t have done anything and he just kept looking at the small wine pool while wondering which reaction would be appropriate. And throwing Maiev across the place wasn’t a possibility. No matter how much his mind was screaming at him to do it. 

“You’re fucking insane,” he whispered.

“Whose fault is it?” she asked in all simplicity, putting the blame of all of her wrongdoing on him.

He simply sighed and went back to his meal, wishing for the morning to come.

Maiev was almost holding his hand as she dragged him through the tent area, after that he spent two hours eating and chatting with people passing by, people he clearly didn’t know but it wasn’t mattering as he only didn’t want to give Maiev what she wanted: sleep. In the end, she decided to show him that she was also strong and finally, she walked away. If in the beginning, she could hear Illidan chuckling, thinking that she couldn’t make him move, once she pulled over the handcuff and made him fall, then proceeded to drag him over a few feet, he got up, groaned loudly, but followed her. When they reached the Commandant’s tents, Maiev naturally went towards her own, but Illidan stopped walking, and as she wasn’t expecting it, she fell once the shackles stopped her in her tracks.

“We are clearly going to sleep together,” he pointed out sarcastically as he shook the handcuff. “So, we’re using mine. It’s bigger.”

Maiev groaned, thinking about how she wouldn’t be able to drink if she wasn’t in her tent, but she had to admit he had a point. Her tent was probably the smallest of the fourth, as she didn’t ask for any favors, and she wasn’t even sure Illidan would fit in while allowing them to not touch. But his tent was bigger to accommodate his body, and she could probably find a little place that would let her sleep away from him. 

“Alright,” she reluctantly accepted. “But I need to take off my armor, and it’ll be in my tent!”

“Fine,” he groaned.

She entered her tent while only Illidan’s hand and forearm followed her. She put her helmet and first gauntlet on the ground, and doing that, she looked at her bare forearm, with the shiny iron across her wrist. What was she thinking when she decided to put the handcuff directly over her skin, and not above her armor? If at least she did it on her armor, she would have only needed to remove the piece to be free. But no, she tried to play smarter than she was, and now, she was stuck with Illidan for hours. She shook her head, knowing it was too late to lament and quickly got the rest of her armor off her. Now that she was only wearing some light clothes, she wondered if she shouldn’t sneak a bottle in Illidan’s tent, then she remembered how she didn’t allow him the drink and she knew it was a bad idea. If he was finding it out, it was over for her.

“You’re taking way too long for someone pretending to be exhausted,” he growled from outside the tent, bringing her back to reality.

She growled back and turned away to leave the tent, glaring at Illidan on her way. Then, she stood in front of him and only moved her head to tell him to go first, and within a few steps, they were in front of his tent. Not caring about Maiev, he went first and forced her to follow him once again. 

Despite that he had the biggest tent of all Deliverance Point, he still had to lean forward inside, but Maiev had no doubt that it was the better choice. Compared to her tent, there they would probably lay down next to each other, while in hers, they would have clearly needed to stack up. Illidan quickly sat on the ground and moved to be as close from the fabric that he could, and laid down on his back. Maiev quickly followed his example, getting as far from him as close, and she laid on her back. The only downside was that the handcuff would force them to sleep in that position without moving.

It was probably the most uncomfortable position they ever had to sleep.

Every time Maiev was closing her eyes, she became painfully aware of her body, requesting to change position but she couldn’t. She had to keep her left arm standing still, too close to Illidan’s arm for her liking, and to keep it still, she had to stay on her back. The only moves that she could do, was to slightly rest on her side, her shoulder still. She was unable to stay still for more than a few minutes, constantly moving, and it surprised her. Usually, she could fall asleep in any position and anywhere, without caring much about it, but that night, her body didn’t allow it and she quickly came to the conclusion that it was all Illidan’s fault. Just by the proximity and knowing that they could come in contact wasn’t leaving her in peace. And she knew it was the same for Illidan. He was doing exactly the same thing, trying to get in a more comfortable position without touching her, groaning constantly at every movement he was doing. Until he spoke.

“Fuck it,” he muttered.

Then, he turned towards Maiev, grabbed her with his free hand to lift her torso above the ground and he made the shackle go over her as he put his shackled arm under her head. Then, he put her back on the ground, her back against his stomach and his free arm over her. There was only her left hand in front of her face, the shiny chain linking their wrists.

“Better,” he added, adjusting himself more comfortably one last time.

Next to him, Maiev looked in front of her, frozen in place. She couldn’t believe that Illidan was stupid at that point, and even if it was already feeling better, she couldn’t let it show.

“Go away,” she growled.

“I won’t sacrifice a night of sleep because of you,” he growled back.

“You don’t need a full night of sleep,” she pointed out, still growling.

Illidan smiled as it was true, but he wasn’t going to let her know it.

“Not my fault you can’t control yourself over some touch,” he changed the subject.

With those words, he hovered his hand over her body until it reached her shoulder and he put it on her. He could feel her becoming tense, but strangely relaxing too. Getting his face closer to her neck, he slowly slid his fingers over her side, caressing her arm and moving to the stomach, going over her bum and finishing by putting back his palm on the legs, gently pulling it to him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, her voice slightly shaking despite that she tried to hide it.

She felt his smile against her skin and she shivered. 

“How long it had been since someone touched you like that?” he whispered. “I would bet before the War of the Ancient. It would explain so much.”

She was ready to throw another punch into his face, but she had to admit that his touch was making her weak and that she wanted it. Just having someone else to touch her. She let out a whimper that took her by surprise.

“Knew it,” he simply said.

His hand kept moving around her body, while she didn’t move at all and closed her eyes. She shivered even more as she felt his claws over her throat; passing over her shirt and gently holding her breast through the fabric. He played with the edge of her pants and she imagined his fangs biting her neck, forcing her to repress the moan that was building up in her throat. 

“What was that?” he asked playfully, barely a whisper in her ears as she let out another whimper.

“Shut up, I will kill you,” she threatened again despite that she wasn’t moving to add weight to it.

He chuckled with how empty it sounded, and how she was confirming that she wanted him to continue by only asking him to shut up, and not to stop.

“Do it,” he dared her, knowing she wouldn’t.

And with those two words, he slid his hand under her pants and reached her core. She was already wet, just from his caress, the anticipation, and her own thoughts. It wasn’t surprising Illidan and for a moment, he wondered if he had found a way to punish her. Surely, she might have wanted sex at that moment, but would she accept the fact that it had been him? Would she still dare to talk to him after that? And he had no doubt that just bringing up the night would make her shut up in any future argument. Not only would he have some fun for a night, and only Elune knew how long it had been since the last time he got to have sex, but he would also get the upper hand over Maiev forever. It was just a win-win for him.

A finger slid between her folds and Maiev finally let out a moan, literally begging Illidan to keep going, and he gladly accepted. He moved his finger, up and down, down and up, always teasing her entrance when he was passing over it. Quickly, he added two other fingers, massaging slowly her folds, with his thumb brushing over her clit. Even if she wasn’t moaning anymore, the few whimpers were enough for Illidan. He pulled Maiev closer and pushed a finger inside her and he felt her shivering, throwing her head back as she kept her eyes closed. Gently, his shackled hand grabbed hers to brush her skin. Meanwhile, he was slowly moving his finger inside her as he had no intention to make her orgasm like that. He was only building her up with a simple massage that he knew was effective.

Maiev moaned a little more and she felt her breath becoming short. It was probably the more humiliating thing she ever did in her life. The Betrayer was fingering her, clearly enjoying the situation and she couldn’t do anything about it. His body was bigger than hers and looming over her. She couldn’t see his face; only feeling his breath in her neck, still wishing for that bite; his hand keeping hers pinned so she couldn’t do anything, and he had full control over her body. For the first time in her life, she felt like a prey. 

And she liked it.

She opened her eyes with the horror of that realization but she closed them as fast as Illidan brushed over her clit while hitting a spot with his finger. The moan that accompanied it made Illidan chuckles a little more. He continued with his massage, his lips brushing over her skin, and Maiev noticed that he kept trying to pull her closer and closer at every second, until she felt his dick, hard and still trapped in his pants, against her butt crack and that he was simply trying to ease himself. And it was driving Maiev crazy.

Suddenly, she noticed that something was going wrong. The brush of his lips could almost be perceived as light kisses, and when she thought that he was only holding her shackled hand to keep her from trying anything, he had moved it until their fingers were almost intertwining. And it was scaring her more than anything. She was ready to have sex. Hell! She wasn’t going to let him leave that tent until she would be satisfied. But making love, or anything intimate as such, was scaring her. 

It was time to take back control.

“Oh no!” she whispered determinedly.

It caught Illidan out of his mind and he only hummed as a way to ask what was going, but before he could do anything else, Maiev threw herself on him, forcing him on his back, getting his finger out of her and she sat over his chest. Her hands went over his throat and she looked at him defiantly. He silently replied with the surprise from his face changing to an amused one. 

“What? My fingers are too much for you to handle?” 

“Absolutely not,” she said as she leaned to reach his face, her hair falling all over her face. “I just want more.”

She smiled at him and crouched back over him until she was sitting over his laps. There, she began to play with his pants, the bulge from it giving no doubt that he was hard, and she walked her fingers over it, feeling his dick throbbing at the touch. His shackled arm followed her as she grabbed the edge of the pants and pull it back, just enough to free him. 

“Less impressive than I expected,” she teased as she looked at him.

“Wait until –”

“Hush,” she interrupted, moving back to put a finger over his lips. “This time, I do what I want.”

Illidan replied with a growl, but only because he knew Maiev would expect it, and not really because it was bothering him. Actually, he was fully conscious that he was losing himself in that game of punishment. He was enjoying Maiev’s body more than he should have, and he was surprised to really want more. But not “more” like Maiev wanted currently, with him inside her, but “more” with even more intimacy. He wanted to hear her, hear her scream his name. Beg him for more. He wanted to feel her against him. To get their skins melting within each other. To taste her lips. For Fel’s sake, how much did he wanted to taste her lips!

But she wasn’t going to let him get that and he knew it.

Fighting against those new urges, he got lost in his mind and when he felt the first stroke on his dick, with Maiev’s expertly moving her hand over it, he moaned loudly and didn’t care. He could only concentrate on how he would turn the tides again. Meanwhile, Maiev smiled as she heard that moan and stroked his dick a little more. But this wasn’t what she wanted, she needed him inside her and to stay in control to not lose herself.

She took off her pants as she felt Illidan’s eyes burning on her skin, watching her carefully. Stroking his dick again to keep his mind busy, she moved over and put the tip at her entrance. Slowly, she went down on him. And at every inch, she was throwing her head backward, eyes closed, and soon, a long moan escaped her lips as he filled her whole. Once that she was sitting again, she let the moan dies and laugh. Only in her wildest dreams, she was dreaming of taking Illidan’s cock inside her, especially since she saw him after his latest transformation, and it was feeling as good as she imagined it to be. The only thing that changed from her fantasy, was that she would be the one in control instead of letting him fucks her senseless but it wasn’t important. And maybe that it could still be a possibility.

Still getting used to his length inside her, Maiev used her left hand to brush her hair out of her face, Illidan’s hand having no choice but to follow it. Once she was done with her hair, she gently grabbed his shackled hand and closed the fingers into a fist, and before Illidan could react to it, she threw violently her hand over his face, in a way that made him punch himself in the face.

“That’s for touching me,” she growled at him with a smile.

Illidan rubbed his painful cheek, smiling back.

“You say as you are ready to ride my dick.”

“Be grateful. Without me, you could spend another ten thousand years without anyone touching it.”

“It actually surprises me that you haven’t tried anything sooner… I saw how you were looking at me through those bars.”

“One of us know what self-control is,” she smirked. “And it’s clearly not you.”

“Maiev, dear, why don’t you start riding me now? Unless you really want to see how I look like when I give up on my self-control?” he threatened as he smiled back at her.

Despite that it was really tempting to see how far she could push him, the need that Maiev had to be in control was stronger. She put her hands over his shoulders, her thumbs able to brush over his throat if needed, and she got up. Illidan’s earlier work with his fingers and all the teasing made his dick slipping out of her smoothly, but she stopped before the tip got out, and once again, she went down slowly on him. His dick brushing against her inside was the best sensation she had all day and she loved feeling it. She went up again, slowly to feel every inch of skin. Long moans filled the night every time she went down. Illidan was hissing and he tried to keep his hand to himself as the pace was way too slow to get him anywhere, even if Maiev’s moans seemed to be enough. Her fingers grasped at his skin, marking his shoulders with a darkest tone and he could feel her need to strangle him too.

She went down again, this time her fingers raking from his shoulders to his chest and she moaned louder than before, her body shivering over him. Illidan had no doubt that she was getting close to an orgasm and he growled, still unsatisfied by such a slow pace. Carefully, he walked his free hands towards her shirt, that she couldn’t take off thanks to the handcuff, and slid it under the fabric, going straight for her breasts. Gently, he cupped one and played with the nipple with his thumb while he watched Maiev, being attentive to her every move, and as she didn’t seem to be bothered by that new massage, he tried to bring his second hand to it. But to do it, he had to sit and it was exactly his plan: sitting and then, put back Maiev on the ground and take control of the situation. 

But as he sat and began to pretend he was going to slid their linked hands under the shirt, she grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back on the ground with such a genuine smile that he felt something new inside him. 

“Not yet,” she almost laughed.

And then, she became faster. His dick was sliding in and out of her effortlessly, soaked with their juices, and Maiev became less and less concentrated on Illidan. She brought back her hands to his waist, tracing his tattoos on the way and her smile was getting bigger. Her breath was short and sounds died on her lips. Barely thinking anymore, she brought her left hand to her face, getting those pesky strands of hair away from her face, and Illidan’s hand followed with the handcuff. Then, without thinking about it, he cupped her cheek with that hand, only for Maiev to put her own over it, the fingers almost intertwining together. As he looked at it, he had no doubt that he wanted to make her scream his name out of pleasure. She closed her eyes, gently brushed his waist with her right thumb, and slammed herself against him one last time.

Her hands grasped him wherever she was holding, and her head got thrown backward in a dangerous angle. Her mouth was open but no sound came from it and all of her body was shaking. He felt her tight walls around his dick, her juice mixing with the pre-cum and the pulsation over it and it made him growl out of frustration. But now that she was going to be in the bliss of that first orgasm, it was his chance to turn the table and get his own closure. 

He sat and put his face in her neck, while his arms embraced her shaking body, and before she could say anything, nor realize, he turned on himself and put Maiev on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, groaning as she hadn’t expected her orgasm to be that powerful and slowly realized they had changed the position. She wanted to complain and still be in control but her mind was so blurry that she couldn’t even find the words. And it became worst when Illidan thrust for the first time. Her moan echoed through the night. Maybe that she could live that fantasy after all. Illidan was already dick deep inside her, where she had never been able to reach by herself before, and she had probably gotten the most intense orgasm of her life. She felt a little bit of shame knowing that it was all thanks to Illidan, but a second thrust made her forget it right away.

Despite that he wanted their body to melt, Illidan was starting simple with his hands around her head and middle-paced thrust to build his orgasm. And he was actually enjoying seeing Maiev’s face more than he never imagined as it was carved on it that she was loving every second, with her eyes closing and a smile always bigger than the last. He slid his free hand under her ass and lifted it from the ground, allowing him to hit another sensitive spot and this time, he heard something really pleasing as Maiev moaned his name, not loud enough to be heard from outside the tent, but right enough for Illidan to hear.

“Oh? What was that?” he playfully asked in her ears.

“Shut…Shut up,” she replied, her face red from the embarrassment.

“No please, do it again,” he whispered in a husky voice.

But he saw her pinching her lips in a desperate attempt to shut herself and he laughed at it. Knowing she would quickly give up, Illidan moved his second hand, the one that was shackled, and put it also under her ass to lift her even more. The thrust that followed was slower than before, but he made sure to go as deep as he could. Maiev threw her free arm over her face as she bit her lower lips. Illidan laughed more and leaned down until his face was in her neck.

“Let them know,” he whispered.

To accompany those words, he thrust a few more times, slow but deep once again. He heard the moans slowly escaping her lips and he had no doubt that one of them would be his name, so he kept going, but this time, nibbling in her neck. She threw her free arm around his own neck to bring him closer and she whimpered, only making Illidan keep thrusting.

“Come on,” he muttered, feeling himself slowly getting on the edge.

Maiev moved her face so her lips would be right at his ears and he just felt the smile.

“Illidan,” she whispered instead of a moan.

It took him by surprised and he slowed down, almost stopping his thrusting all together. She had never said his name like that. It was so soft and needing, almost loving, genuinely loving. He just had no idea if he was that good at sex, or if it could be that some repressed feelings were getting out, but he knew that after that night, they wouldn’t be able to act like before anymore. 

So, maybe that he could give up and just shows her what he was capable of.

“Something is missing,” he said, looking at her.

“Shut up,” she said, in the less convincing tone he never heard from her.

“Oh right, it’s that,” he said with a mischievous smile.

He grabbed her shackled hand with his own, intertwining their fingers but Maiev barely got to realize it and look, that his lips were on hers. He parted them, his tongue licking Maiev and even she didn’t want it and that she kept her lips closed, he thrust again and she couldn’t stop the moan, parting her lips. Their teeth clashed and his tongue was already exploring her mouth. Her fingers clenched on his, she closed her eyes, and her back arched. She didn’t want him to make love to her, and still, she was unable to push him away or to take back the control. It was feeling too good and she loved it more than she had never expected. So, she kissed back.

He smiled as he felt it and began to kiss more passionately, Maiev following his pace and tasting him as much as he did with her. Their linked hands still had their fingers intertwined together while Illidan completely went down on her, chest to chest and as close as lovers as he could. He didn’t leave any space between them and he began to thrust faster and faster. Maiev was moaning on his lips, going back to kisses by herself and she was moving her legs, shifting her position so Illidan could hit different spots. 

She saw white as she became silent, another orgasm taking her and she just smiled. So many times she had dreamed of being in Illidan’s arms as he would thrust inside her, but she was also aware that it would probably never happen. She was too harsh, too angry, unable to express correctly her feeling, and usually she would just talk with her fists because she didn’t know any better. The fact that Illidan also seemed angry at her and was only doing the bare minimum of respect towards her didn’t help her case. But here they were, making love and they stopped arguing. All that mattered was their body clashing with each other.

Illidan kissed her one last time and moved his lips to her neck. Meanwhile, her free hand got hold of his hair as she gently caressed the back of his head, her fingers playing with his hair. A faint metallic sound could be heard from the shackles rubbing against each other as they kept those hands locked. She moaned again, his name on her lips and he decided to finish it. Keeping his fast pace, he embraced her, kissing her in the neck one last time. He released himself with a satisfied growl as he felt her walls tightening around him as he offered her another orgasm. She clutched him desperately as she went silent. 

Those orgasms seemed to last for an eternity and Illidan wished it was the case. Finally, it slowly faded and he shook his head, trying to go back to reality. He carefully pulled out of Maiev and stayed above her, looking at her as her orgasm was also fading. Soon, confusion was all over her face as her brain was finally processing what happened, but quickly, it got replaced by a faint smile, genuine and happy, as she looked at Illidan. He smiled back and crashed on the ground, next to her. Then he grabbed her and brought her close before closing his eyes.

Between them, their shackled hands were still locked together.

It was still the middle of the night but Maiev slowly opened her eyes. 

Above her, Illidan was peacefully breathing, eyes closed, and a smile on his face. They were still holding hands and his free arm was over her, seemingly protecting her but also as a way to keep her as close as it was possible, forbidding her to leave him. She smiled and gently caressed his face.

“Illidan?” she called him.

But he wasn’t reacting and Maiev sighed.

“Illidan, come on,” she whispered with a chuckle. “I watched over you for ten thousand years, I can tell when you’re fake sleeping. Answer me.”

This time, it was Illidan who sighed and he finally opened his eyes, humming as a way to let her know she could keep talking.

“I’m sorry. For today and everything I’ve done to you. It was stupid to use that handcuff and I should have guessed that something had to go wrong. You didn’t deserve to be forced to drag me around.”

Illidan frowned at those words. Sure, at the beginning of that mishap, he only wanted to get away and make Maiev pay for that day. But after those last hours, he wasn’t sure he wanted to get the handcuff out. He wouldn’t say that he fell in love with her, but it was close and he also knew that Maiev would probably be feeling the same, even if he still had some doubt that in the morning, she would be back to her usual self and that the night will just be an accident quickly forgotten. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

Illidan almost jumped away out of surprise to hear those words from her, but he stayed in place and laughed a little.

“That’s the euphoria talking,” he replied, trying to find a justification.

“Keep me in that euphoria then,” she smiled at him.

And with those words, she moved to meet his lips and put a light kiss. He quickly grabbed her face with his free hand to keep her face close to his and he kissed back. They stayed linked like that for a while, just enjoying the contact with each other. When they finally broke apart, Maiev smiled a little more and hugged him as she went back to lay on the ground. He gave her one last kiss in her neck and she softly laughed.

“Please, forgive me,” she asked one last time.

“I already did.”

The sun was finally rising, the rays slowly warming up the inside of the tent and Illidan slowly woke up. Maiev was still in his arms, still sleeping, and the brief shining of the handcuff between them caught his sight. They were finally going to be free from each other and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. First, he wasn’t even sure that Maiev wouldn’t change her mind about the night and that in the end, he was going to regret it one way or another. Second, he was painfully aware that if they hadn’t been stuck together like that, nothing would have happened and it could mean that nothing would happen again if they were unstuck. Third, maybe that their last conversation had actually made him fall in love with her a little, and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

He sat down and stretched, making sure to not move his right arm to not bother Maiev, and he watched around. Still exhausted from the night, he was wondering if he could just try to sleep a little more, but his responsibilities as a Commandant, and the fact that Maiev probably wanted the handcuff off convinced him to just get up. And speaking of Maiev, she finally woke up and Illidan braced himself to finally know which kind of Maiev she would be that day.

She kept her eyes closed, groaning as she was lacking a few hours of sleep. Her head wasn’t even still and instead, falling towards her chest and she groaned a little more until she raised it and leaned against Illidan’s shoulder.

“Let’s wait a little more,” she muttered as she put her shackled hand on his legs.

“But the key?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the gesture.

“That’s not important.”

It made him smile.

“Sure? I thought you only wanted to get as far from me as you could,” he chuckled.

Her hand clutched on his leg and she finally opened her eyes.

“Not anymore,” she whispered.

She rose her head until she reached his jaws and kissed him lightly, his lips being a little too far from her without needing to get up completely. And as he felt it, he quickly turned his face around and lowered it, allowing their lips to meet and they kissed. 

“If I knew I only needed to fuck you to calm you down, I would have done it way sooner,” he laughed, eye-siding her.

“Shut up,” she growled but with a smile, gently hitting him.

They sat for a few more minutes, laying against each other and holding their hands. Finally, Illidan put back his pants and stretched one last time, this time Maiev accompanying him so she wouldn’t be lifted. She also put back her pants and soon, they were out of his tent. Slowly, they walked to hers, as she still had to put back her armor.

“Do you need help?” He asked once they stopped in front of it.

“No, I can do it myself,” she smiled and at him as she entered the tent.

Once alone and away from Illidan, as much as the handcuff allowed them, she went back to reality and become fully conscious of everything she did and said to him. She put a hand over her face as she groaned a little, feeling slightly ashamed to have been that soft and not having put a stop to everything immediately. But then, she also realized that she liked it. And that she would do it again if giving the possibility. 

She wasn’t regretting it as much as she thought.

Shaking her head to take out those bad thoughts, Maiev quickly put back her armor on her, attaching her left gauntlet to her belt for when she’ll be freed of the shackles and she wondered what she would do once she won’t have Illidan following her everywhere. Of course, she was thinking about avoiding him at least for the day, as she didn’t want anyone to know what happened between them, but she would probably join him for the night. She couldn’t see herself not doing it. 

Finally, she got out of her tent, ready to attack that new day.

“Let’s go wait for that gnome,” she said, actually hoping that he would be late.

Illidan nodded in agreement, and they began to walk towards the commands area of Deliverance Point, even if they stopped by the resting one to grab something to eat, Maiev pretending to not liking it. There, they stood in their place and waited, giving missions to the adventurers passing by. Even Khadgar and Velen joined them before they could get a sight of any warlock gnome.

“So, still handcuffed?” asked Khadgar, looking at the chains between their wrists.

“Unfortunately,” Illidan replied. “The Warlock is probably hands deep down in Felstalker’s shit to get back the key.”

“And he better hurry,” added Maiev, scanning their surroundings.

“But are you sure you will get it back?” asked Khadgar, a blurry memory of his demonic studies coming back.

“Of course, or he will regret it to his last day,” threatened Maiev.

Suddenly, the ground began to quake under their feet, the buildings shaking and immediately, everyone drew their weapons to be prepared for any kind of attack. Slowly, an Infernal was making its way through Deliverance Point, each step making the place quaking, but there was no ill-intention coming from it. It was just walking. It reached the area the commandants were and stopped as they finally noticed that someone was riding on its shoulder. The Infernal kneeled, then put his hand next to his shoulder so an undead could jump on it as the demon lowered the hand, allowing the undead to reach the ground.

“Greetings,” he smiled as he put a staff on the ground to help him stand up. “My name is Mallory and I’m sorry if I scared you but my legs cannot carry me as they used to and I need Indgnar to carry me around.”

With those words, he gently patted the Infernal’s leg.

“Ah, what would I do without him…” he whispered to himself before putting his attention back to the commandants. “Oh yes, I have something for you Mr. Stormrage and Warden Shadowsong.”

Using his staff, he walked to them, getting out a letter from his robe and he submitted it.

“One of my fellow Warlock, Dani, asked me to give this to you this morning.”

Both Illidan and Maiev raised an eyebrow at the letter but they weren’t stupid, they knew it was a bad omen. Still, Illidan grabbed it and weighted the envelope, but it was clear that it was only a sheet of paper and no key. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and began to read out loud the letter.

“Dear mister and ma’am, I am really sorry but yesterday (if the warlock to who I will give the letter respect my wish to give it to you in the next morning) you didn’t let me explain to you that the key was already lost. Unfortunately, Kaphoom’s digestive acid is so powerful that anything that reaches his stomach gets melted and it’s what happened to the key. I’m way too scared to face you, so I’m writing this letter, give it to someone to get it delivered, and then, I will run away somewhere safe. I’m really sorry that I had to lie to you and I already scolded Kaphoom but he never learns. Anyway, please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry.”

Illidan’s claws were already ripping through the paper. Khadgar put a fist in his hand, suddenly remembering why he had a doubt that the warlock could get back the key. Velen hid his face as he knew it was going to happen. Maiev stayed silent.

“He did what?!” she finally screamed.

“He lied to us and ran away,” muttered Illidan. “He knew since the beginning but he didn’t say a word, making us believe we could get back the key.”

“It would explain why he so quick to leave after he gave me the letter yesterday morning,” pointed out Mallory.

“When did he leave exactly?” asked Maiev, strangely calm.

“A little before noon.”

“We weren’t even back at Deliverance Point,” Illidan remembered.

Suddenly, he felt a cold metallic hand over his right forearm. Maiev was holding with her right hand, as if she was trying to keep him in place. The claws from her gauntlet were even slowly digging in his skin.

“Maiev?” he asked, completely lost by the Warden’s reaction.

But she said nothing and instead, took a really deep breath. Then, in one blunt move, she lifted her left forearm, with such strength that the chain linking them broke. Illidan felt himself pulled towards the Warden, but with how strong her hold on his arm had been, he barely moved. He looked at his arm, now free with just the shackle and a little chain hanging from it. Then, he looked at Maiev, already putting back her gauntlet now that her arm was free, not caring about the shackles and she turned around, her cloak whipping in the way. 

“I’m going to hunt him down,” she declared before stepping out of the area.

Back there, everyone looked at her, then put back their sight on Illidan, who was looking at his hand with a dumb smile. For an entire day, he thought that nothing could break those handcuffs until Maiev got really angry, telling him that in twenty-four hours, she never really got angry at him.

He raised his head, looking at the small Warden’s armor disappearing on the horizon and his smile got bigger.

“I wouldn’t want to be at his place,” he added with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
